


What A Catch

by t_dactyl



Series: alexdykers' werewolf kara au [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, back at it again with that werewolf kara au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dactyl/pseuds/t_dactyl
Summary: more of alexdykers' werewolf kara auLena gets to meet her mystery woman from the diner. She's a bit odd but Lena finds herself quickly enamored with her.





	What A Catch

**Author's Note:**

> another fic by me within a month???? it's more likely than you think. but yeah, writing stuff for this au is fun and a great distraction from school shit AND my other projects, so it's lit lit lit
> 
> seriously tho, this au is great and everyone should go over to tess alexdykers' tumblr for more of it and to be nice to them cause they're a cool kid and they were havin a feels bad

As usual, when Jess calls in to inform her that there is a reporter here to see her for her twelve o’clock meeting, Lena thinks little of it. Reporters come by all the time for interviews, so this should be no different. However, when the door opens, she is thrown for a loop.

 

Lena almost doesn’t recognise her. Without the dirt she is always covered in and in business casual wear, it’s like she is another person entirely. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Lena had seen her so often at that Denny’s she wouldn’t have been able to place her.

 

But here she is, dressed in a pressed white button up peeking out of the collar of her sweater and smart slacks that hug muscular thighs. Her sleeves are once again at her elbows (she is apparently unable to wear long sleeves any other way), folded neatly this time. The hair there is more visible now that she’s clean and Lena finds her eyes drawn to the exposed flesh as this woman grips onto the strap of the messenger bag that is thrown over a broad shoulder, putting the play of muscles under skin in full view and drawing attention to the way that her sleeves cling to bulging biceps. It takes her a moment to draw her eyes away from those arms and meet this woman’s eyes for the first time.

 

She is struck dumb at the bright blue eyes that meet hers. Those cute glasses are finally clean and she can finally see the eyes of the woman who has captivated her from afar for embarrassingly long.

 

The woman is smiling and Lena can feel her heart stutter and restart at the beauteous expression.

 

“Hi! I’m Kara Danvers, from CatCo.”

 

A large hand is offered for a handshake and it brings Lena out of her shocked staring. Lena jerks out of her seat as gracefully as she can manage and steps quickly around her desk to take her hand.

 

"Hello," she replies, "It's nice to meet you."

 

Kara's hand is large and rough, the calluses on her palm and fingertips easily felt by Lena who is hyper aware of everything that is Kara Danvers.

 

She is clean and well kept here, professional and cordial, nothing like the ravenous woman that Lena sees at that restaurant, eating like she would never seen another plate of food again. 

 

She's just as gorgeous like this, though in a different way.

 

Kara continues to smile brightly at her, unaware that Lena has been going out of her way to stare at her for the better part of four weeks now. It would be funny to Lena, if she didn't think it made her sound just a little bit desperate. 

 

Lena starts to stare again, almost losing herself in Kara's direct presence, but Kara softly clears her throat.

 

"Should we get started?"

 

"Oh, yes," she says, pulling herself out of her Kara-induced daze. "Of course. What did you need? My assistant probably told me what this interview was about at some point, but it seems to have slipped my mind. My apologies."

 

Still smiling, Kara takes it upon herself to take out a pad and pen and take a seat in one of the chair in front of her desk. "No need to apologize, it's no problem. I just want to talk to you about the new tech your company is putting out this week. Get your thoughts on the project, a few quotes about it. Nothing too troublesome."

 

Lena shoots the blonde a flirty smile as she goes about taking her own seat once again. "Didn't you say you were from CatCo? That's not really a publication known for its hard hitting journalism, let alone talk of cutting edge technology. More like, high waisted jeans, yes or no?"

 

As Lena eyes her, Kara blushes, blue eyes falling to the ground as her head tilts down, trying to hide her blush before bringing her eyes back to Lena’s.

 

“You’re not wrong,” she says, cutting off with a huff of laughter. “But while Miss Grant is out expanding her own personal horizons, we’ve been trying to do the same here with her brand. Trying to keep up with the times. Just because someone is interested in fashion, doesn’t mean that they can’t be interested in science as well. They’re not mutually exclusive.”

 

There is a spark of fire in her gaze as she talks about this and Lena can tell that this is something she cares about, is passionate about. She really believes in what she does and sees the good in it and what she’s doing. It’s  _ very  _ attractive.

 

“You’re absolutely right, Miss Danvers.”

 

“Please, Miss Luthor,” Kara interjects, “just Kara is fine.”

 

Lena smiles, “Just Kara it is then. But you’ll have to call me Lena.”

 

“Of course, Miss Lu- Lena,” she smiles a bit at her own mistake, showing off teeth that might be seen as just a little bit too sharp, before testing the name on her tongue again, “Lena.”

 

Trying not to show the rush of pleasure she gets from hearing Kara say her name, Lena pushes on.

 

“Now, what did you need to talk about?”

 

They talk at length about Lena’s new project (a prototype of a water filtering system, part robotic and part biological, meant to filter contaminants but be wholly biodegradable themselves) and how it can be used here in America but also on a global scale. Lena is so absorbed in the conversation that she nearly overlooks all the odd yet endearing things that Kara does.

 

When they talk about all the people it could help, Kara gets excited and Lena notes how she wiggles in her chair, reminiscent of how she does while eating. A few times, things seem to capture her attention, things Lena doesn’t catch or notice, and her head will whip toward them and she’ll stare unnervingly for a moment before refocusing on Lena again. At one point, she has an itch and Lena watches her leg lift a bit for a moment before firmly planting on the ground and a hand reaching up to scratch at her ear. Had she not been so enamoured with Kara and giving her all her attention, Lena would not have noticed these things, but she does and finds them endearing her all the more to Kara.

 

Unfortunately, the world does not stop turning because she wants to admire a woman.

 

“Miss Luthor,” Jess’ voice filters through the intercom, “your two o’clock meeting is going to start in ten minutes.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course. Thank you, Jess.” She is startled by the interruption, too absorbed in Kara’s presence to notice how much time has passed. “Kara, I’m so sorry, but I’ll have to cut this short.”

 

Kara laughs incredulously, “Short? I just took up two hours of your time! I’m so sorry, you must be such a busy person and I just ate up so much of your time without even realizing.”

 

“No, there’s no nothing to be sorry for, I lost track of time. I was enjoying myself.”

 

They share a smile and there is a long pause as they seem to lose themselves in each other’s presence again. It isn’t until another warning from Jess buzzes over the intercom.

 

“Five minutes, Miss Luthor.”

 

Kara startles at the sound and jumps to her feet, shaking her head as if she is physically shaking off her daze. Lena rises as well, more slowly but only slightly more poised.

 

“I guess I’ll leave you to it then,” Kara rushes out as she shoves all her things into her satchel. “The article should be out within the week.”

 

Lena walks around her desk, leads Kara to the door of her office, but before she opens the door she boldly places her hand on one of Kara’s muscular forearms, stopping her from leaving just yet. (If she gives a little squeeze to feel those very powerful looking muscles, well who can blame her?) It draws Kara’s attention and they lock eyes, level now because of Lena’s heels though she can tell that without them Kara would have a good few inches on her.

 

“Kara,” she says, putting as much sugar into her tone as she can, “I really hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”

 

She watches as Kara visibly swallows, the action putting the thick ords of muscle in her neck into sharp relief. She licks her lips, her mouth suddenly dry, and then watches as Kara’s eyes zero in on her mouth.

 

“Yeah,” Kara whispers, “I hope so too…” 

 

With that, the door is yanked open by Lena’s assistant, giving her boss an annoyed look, “Miss Luthor, your board is already gathered in the conference room. You need to be there.”

 

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” she says, taking the papers and tablet that Jess holds out and starting to walk off toward the her meeting, “And Jess, could you give Miss Danvers my information? My private number, please.”

 

Lena leaves, going to join her board and discuss whatever they’ve decided that they need from her, all the while thinking of her fateful interaction with the woman from the diner. It  _ must _ be fate giving her this chance and she can only hope that Kara uses her number.

 

But from the way that Kara was looking at her mouth earlier, she doesn’t think she has much to worry about.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

A message comes later that week, simple and to the point.

 

_ The article is going to printed in tomorrow’s issue of CatCo. I hope I did you and your work justice. _

 

The formality of the text almost puts a stop to her thoughts of pursuing Kara, but then she remembers the look on her face as Lena had licked her lips and decides to go for it anyway.

 

_ I’m sure it’s a wonderful article. Would you like to meet me for lunch to celebrate its publication? _

 

There is barely a pause before the response comes.

 

_ Yes!!!! That’d be so nice! I can pick you up somewhere or whatever you want _

 

Kara has made sure that her enthusiasm can be read even in text, the added exclamation marks showing her excitement for the offer. Lena smiles down at her phone before reaching for the intercom.

 

“Jess? I’m going to be leaving early tomorrow, after lunch. Reschedule anything that can’t just be cancelled.”

 

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jess replies.

 

_ Come by my office tomorrow at noon and we can leave from here. _

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Kara arrives promptly at her office the next day, dressed more casually than she was when she came by earlier in the week.

 

"I went home to change before I came here," she says in explanation. "I thought that we could get food and then go out and eat at the park. It's such a nice day so I thought it'd be nice."

 

But then she takes in Lena's outfit and shoes and questions her thought process. "Or we could not do that. I mean, I should have thought about you coming straight from work. That was inconsiderate of me. Forget I said that. Let's just go to some restaurant and I can try and salvage this whole thing and not be such an idiot."

 

"No, no, Kara. It's alright. I would love to go with you to the park. It'll be like a picnic, it sounds lovely."

 

She looks doubtful, "But what about your dress. Won't you be uncomfortable? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

 

Lena smiles at her worried pout. "Kara, I have done much more in less comfortable outfits, I will be fine to go to the park in this."

 

Kara still doesn't look convinced, so Lena reaches over and puts a hand on her forearm again.

 

"I mean it Kara," she says, "I'm happy to go to the park with you, even in this."

 

She looks at her seriously for a moment before nodding. "Well then, what are you in the mood for? I was thinking Chinese."

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

When they get to the restaurant, the person at the counter smiles and greets Kara like old friends. They chat amicably for a moment while Kara is ordering a massive amount of food and making sure that they would be able to safely provide Lena with a meal that won’t make her sick. With food in hand (Kara's hand to be specific, because when Lena offered to help her carry it, she adamantly refused and insisted that she could carry it all herself) they make their way to the park.

 

National City park is large and lush, located in the central city area. It is frequented by joggers, families, and dog walkers alike for its beautiful greenery and easily reached location. That being said, on a sunny Friday afternoon, there are plenty of people around.

 

Even with all the people, Kara is able to scout them out a bench and they settle in with their food.

 

Kara seems even more energetic than usual, the sun and outside stimuli keying her up to a level where she hasn't stopped moving since they stepped foot in the park. Lena finds her fidgeting and bright smile endlessly endearing and can't help but match that smile with a bright and happy one of her own.

 

"I can't remember the last time that I was in this park," she starts. She grabs a carton of plain chicken and broccoli (She is at least trying to be healthy while minimizing the risk of upsetting her stomach. She trusts Kara and her friend at the restaurant to an extent, but it’s always a chance when she eats at a new place.). "It was probably for one of my friend's daughter's soccer games."

 

This spikes Kara's interest, "Your friend has a kid? I love kids, they're so much fun and they're so cute!"

 

_ You're so cute _ , Lena thinks as she smiles at Kara before replying.

 

"Yes, my friend Sam's daughter, Ruby. Though she's twelve now, so less fun times with mom and Aunt Lena and more going to her friends' houses to avoid how 'embarrassing' we are."

 

Kara smiles, "Ah well, I guess that's how kids are. I mean, I don't think I was like that at twelve but Eliza says that Alex, my sister, was kinda like that at that age."

 

"Really? I was quite rebellious when I was hitting my teens, though in much more subtle ways, in order to avoid my mother's wrath. But wait. Your sister... is she that much older than you? That must be quite the age gap."

 

“Oh no no,” she says through a mouthful of food, before she swallows to respond, “I was adopted when I was thirteen, so. Yeah.”

 

Lena doesn’t look phased by the information, just smiles. “What a coincidence. I was adopted too.”

 

It looks like Kara is going to say something else, but they’re interrupted by a loud shout.

 

“Hey! Heads up!”

 

Their heads jerk in the direction of the shout, just in time to see a frisbee flying towards them. Kara perks up instantly at the sight, spine straightening and a bright, excited look lighting up in her eyes. Lena goes to duck out of the way but, in contrast, Kara jumps up and rushes forward toward the flying projectile.

 

"Kara," Lena calls, surprised and worried, "what are you-"

 

Before she can finish her sentence, the frisbee collides with Kara's face and Lena winces at how much that probably hurts.

 

But Kara is still standing, not bent over in pain at having a plastic disk hit her in the face. Instead, she's doing her happy wiggle thing and turning toward Lena with the frisbee clenched tight between those almost too sharp teeth.

 

"H...How? Kara, what?"

 

Kara doesn't answer, just rushes back over to where Lena is still sitting and drops the frisbee at her feet. She looks at Lena eagerly, as if expecting something, and when Lena does nothing but look at her in confusion, she grunts out a little whine and nudges the frisbee closer to Lena's feet, looking down at it meaningfully.

 

It takes a full minute of this for Kara to realize that this is not Average Human Behavior. She straightens once again, pushes her glasses up her face, and looks down and away.

 

“That was weird, wasn’t it? I’m weird.”

 

The dejected look on her face rouses Lena from her shock and into action.

 

“No! Kara, no, of course not. You’re not weird, it’s okay. It was just a little unexpected. Did you want to play catch with those people? It’s alright if you want to, I won’t be bothered, I want you to have fun.”

 

She looks conflicted for a second, glancing back at the people who are still waiting for their frisbee before looking back at Lena.

 

“I don’t want to, I want to stay with you. I like you more.”

 

Lena feels an immediate blush spread across her cheeks, all thoughts of Kara’s odd behavior gone from her mind in the face of the earnest sweetness that Kara gives her. “Oh yes, well,” she starts, flustered, “I would like you to stay as well, I very much enjoy your company.”

 

Kara starts her happy wiggling again, making Lena smile at her antics, before she scoops up the frisbee and takes her seat next to Lena once again. Lena waits for her to toss the plastic disk back, but she doesn’t just setting it next to her and picking up her food. The people across the park are looking over in confusion and one seems to be walking towards them, so Lena decides to speak up.

 

“Um, Kara? Shouldn’t you toss that back?”

 

The blonde looks up and tilts her head, “Why? I caught it.”

 

She looks actually confused as to why Lena would ask her to return the toy and Lena doesn’t really know how to respond to this. “Well, it’s not yours? Even though you caught it? You have to give it back so those people can keep playing.”

 

Watching as Kara looks forlornly at the frisbee, obviously reluctant to give it back, Lena makes a decision.

 

“Y’know what, never mind. Give me one moment, Kara. Hold on to that.”

 

Lena shoots Kara a confident smile in the face of her confusion and stands, grabbing her purse before striding quickly to meet the person who was coming to collect their frisbee.

 

“Excuse me,” she says, voice sure and firm, “but my date seems to be quite attached to that frisbee. I will give you fifty dollars for it and for you to go about your business afterwards, no questions asked.”

 

They make a choked surprised noise at her and when she raises her eyebrow in question, they just nod mutely.

 

“Perfect.”

 

She subtly reaches into her bag and presses a crisp fifty into their hand before turning and striding back over to Kara. The blonde looks up at her approach, cheeks full of food and frisbee clutched in one hand.  _ She’s adorable _ .

 

“Good news, darling,” Lena says as she sits and reclaims her meal (and if she feels herself redden at letting the term of endearment slip, such is life). “They said that since you caught it, you can indeed keep it. Very good job.”

 

And the look on Kara’s face as she says this is worth every penny and more. The sparkle in her eyes and wide smile lights a flame in her chest, warming her from the inside and spreading through her limbs in a pleasant wave. She would give anything to keep that smile directed at her.

 

“Really?! Wow! I knew it was a great catch. They were probably impressed.”

 

Kara puffs with pride and preens, her smile turning more smug. It’s attractive, to say the least.

 

“I know I was,” Lena says, “you are  _ very _ impressive.”

 

Their eyes meet and hold after that, that smile still on Kara’s face and the blush still on Lena’s cheeks and as they stay gazing at each other, Lena is hit with a sudden realization: she’s already in way too deep.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

That evening, on the phone with Sam, she laments her newest predicament.

 

“God, it was such an odd interaction but she was so excited afterwards. I can’t believe I’m going to have sex with her.”

 

Sam snorts into the phone, “I mean, you don’t have to have sex with her.”

 

“Oh, no, I’m definitely going to have sex with her.”

 

There is a long burst of laughter before Sam can collect herself to respond, “Even with all her little idiosyncrasies?”

 

Lena thinks back to Kara’s bright smile, her happy wiggling, those strong arms, her sunny personality. “Yes, of course. And not in spite of them, mostly because of them.”

 

Sam hums, “And you  _ just _ want to have sex with her? Nothing else?”

 

The warm feeling that she got from her interactions with Kara flashes through her mind once again, her realization of just how smitten she is with this woman already. “I would be open to more if she is amicable. But I don’t want to get my hopes up too much.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Sam scoffs, “As if you aren’t already thinking about having her move in with you.”

 

And if Lena had an image in her mind of reclining back against Kara’s strong chest as she reads, relaxing together after a long day and falling asleep to her steady heartbeat, she’s not going to tell Sam that.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO, if y'all think that i gave Lena Luthor celiac disease in this cause i can, the answer is very fucking much yes and this is not the first time lmao. i love projecting
> 
> but yeah, i'm at tdactyl on tumblr if you want to reach me there or you can just comment here or do yo cause that's all you can do on this bitch of an earth, y'know?  
> catch y'all on the flip side, peace out, bye, whatever.


End file.
